Many scanner type devices, from flat-bed scanners to high end photocopiers, use reflected illumination from a light source to generate copies of images. Typically in these devices, the photo-response from pixel to pixel is imperfect. Engineers have developed calibration systems to improve the response and help counter the variability. Traditional calibration systems implement a correction at upper and lower regions of the expected response, typically, at black and at white. Still, banding, streaking, color shifts and other imaging artifacts are often observed in scanned images.
The present invention provides a new and useful method and system for calibrating a scanning device.